Un rêve devenu une triste réalité
by MadMeary
Summary: Naruto avait obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, le poste tant convoité de hokage. Il était enfin à la tête du pays du feu.


Juste un petit texte écrit comme ça en quelques heures. Il n'est pas aussi aboutit que je l'aurais souhaité.

* * *

Un rêve devenu une triste réalité

Naruto avait obtenu ce qu'il avait toujours désiré, le poste tant convoité de hokage. Il était enfin à la tête du pays du feu. Il était là où il avait toujours rêvé d'être, ce rêve dont il ne s'était jamais détourné, s'était enfin concrétisé. Il aurait dû être le plus heureux du monde, et dans un sens il l'était, il était le successeur de ninjas incroyables, qui n'aurait pas été honoré et fier d'être à sa place...

Au début il l'avait sincèrement et profondément été, au début cela signifiait les deux premières années, lorsqu'il regardait encore le monde avec ses yeux vifs, remplis d'espoir et confiant en l'avenir. Cela avait duré un peu plus de deux ans, et c'était sûrement grâce aux bonnes relations entre les cinq grands pays, il n'avait pas eu à endurer des guerres ou des conflits, et c'était ce temps de paix qui avait dû lui permettre de garder le même état d'esprit pendant aussi longtemps.

Après cette période, il s'était senti vidé de son enthousiasme, de son optimiste, et de même de sa vie. La quatrième grande guerre ninja avait laissé des séquelles chez tous les ninjas qui y avaient participé, des troubles que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Certains shinobis avaient été traumatisés, et avaient été internés (pour les cas les plus graves, les autres étaient en repos et suivaient une thérapie), certains ne supportaient plus tous ces souvenirs et se suicidaient, (le taux au pays du feu n'avait jamais été aussi élevé). D'autres, au contraire, étaient devenus accro au sang, et tuaient pour un oui ou pour un non, pour ceux-là Naruto n'avait d'autre choix que de les faire assassiner, le retour à la normal était impossible. Ils étaient des psychopathes qui n'avaient plus aucune notion de bien ou du mal et ne pouvaient pas rester libres dans la nature. Cela peinait le jeune chef de Konoha, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, il se devait de protéger ses habitants.

En plus des problèmes de gestion des ninjas, il devait se charger de la paperasse, l'essentiel de son travail, et ses idées de révolutionner les lois des shinobis se mourraient un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il tentait quelque chose. Son peuple n'arrivait pas à suivre, ou rejetait des propositions qu'il ne comprenait pas, il avait vécu des siècles avec des lois, et des codes, et ces chamboulement le perturbait. Il en arrivait même à envier Sasuke qui parcourait le monde pour se racheter une conduite.

Ce qui empêchait Naruto de devenir fou, c'était ses amis, ils avaient toujours été là pour lui et ils continuaient de répondre présent quand il avait besoin d'eux. Shikamaru était son conseiller et l'épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait, et les autres l'invitaient chez eux pour dîner, boire un verre ou dormir si le hokage n'avait pas envie d'être seul. Ils débarquaient toujours à l'improviste en fin de journée à son bureau et attendaient qu'il ait terminé pour aller se détendre. Ses amis étaient les personnes les plus importantes pour lui, ils lui rappelaient ses promesses, son nindo et les raisons pour lesquelles il était à ce poste. Le blond ne savait pas comment il aurait tenu le coup sans eux, eux qui mettaient leurs doutes, leurs blessures, leurs cauchemars de côté pour le soutenir. Lee, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Shino avaient tous perdu un membre de leur famille durant la guerre, et pourtant, s'il ressentait le besoin de parler ils étaient là, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, parce qu'il était leurs espoirs, la raison qui les avaient fait continuer de croire qu'une nouvelle ère allait débuter et qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras.

Les stimulants de Tsunade cela avait été l'alcool et le jeu, celui de Kakashi, les romans érotiques de Jiraiya, et ceux de Naruto c'était ses amis, parce que être le dirigeant d'un état comme celui du feu n'était pas gratuit, il y avait un lourd prix à payer et que sans la présence de ces gens avec lui, il aurait peut être fini par fuir, fuir cette folie, fuir ce chaos qui lui semblait sans fin.

Être hokage s'était son rêve, mais aujourd'hui c'était en réalité son fardeau, et il ne s'en débarrasserait pas, il ne trahirait pas ceux qui lui faisaient confiance.


End file.
